Lágrimas de un zorro
by pinguinaitor
Summary: Kushina esta feliz de ver a su primogénito nacer, luego de unas horas debido a que nació prematuro es entregado a loa brazos de su madre y comienza a sollozar por el hambre pero antes de poder darle leche del pecho, el bebe llora pequeños diamantes.


**Las lágrimas de un zorro.**

 _Hace mucho tiempo en un pueblito llamado Konoha nació un niño de pequeña mata de pelo color rubio, con tres marquitas lineales en cada lado de su mejilla, piel casi morena y con unos lindos ojos azules, era el bebe más lindo del mundo. Su madre Kushina Uzumaki estaba feliz de que por fin podía ver a su pequeño hijo, producto del amor de ella y su esposo Minato Namikaze pero el hombre recién nombrado no pudo conocer a su hijo ya que por cosas del destino se fue al cielo._

-Tu nombre sera Naruto Uzumaki, ese fue el último deseo de tu papá. Tu mi niño seras el mas fuerte y bonito de Konoha. - dijo la madre exhausta, pues no tenia ni 10 minutos que dio a luz a su hijo.

 _Al dia siguiente la mamá primeriza pidió ver a su hijo ya que fue llevado a la incubadora pues había nacido prematuramente, unos minutos después entro una enfermera con su pequeño ya que era hora de alimentarle y este estaba sollozando, cuando Kushina pensaba en darle comida sus llantos se hicieron mas fuertes hasta que sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojitos, la madre del pequeño se sorprendió pues al salir las lagrimales de su bebe se formaron unos pequeños diamantes el cual al niño les dolía._

 _Al salir del asombro pidió ayuda a la enferma quien estaba igualmente sorprendida, cuando reaccionó esta tomo al niño y lo llevo con el medico._

 _La pelirroja al estar sola se puso a llorar pues recordó una historia que su madre le contaba de niña._

 **Flash Back**

\- Mamita me puedes contar de nuevo esa historia.- decía una pequeña pelirroja acomodada en su cama para poder dormir.

-Otra vez... la verdad no me gusta narrarla Kushina- dijo una mujer de cabellos rubios atados en dos colas de caballo, de ojos ámbar y una pequeña marca en la frente.

-Por favor.- la niña puso ojos de cachorrito, a lo cual la rubia no resistía, a lo que aceptó a contarla.

-De acuerdo.- se sentó a un lado de la cama de la chica y empezó a narrar.

 **Narración de la leyenda por Tsunade.**

 _Siglos atrás existía una pequeña aldea de nombre Kazehana en el cual vivían seres místicos y mágicas el cual era protegido por un sabio muy poderoso de nombre Otsutsuki Hagoromo, del lado de esta estaba el pueblo de Konoha, donde vivían los seres humanos y el rey Uchiha Madara quien cuidaba que ninguna persona cruzara el limite del lugar pues había jurado al sabio que nadie perturbara la paz de ese lugar._

 _Pero una noche alguien desobedeció a la regla del rey y cruzó hacia Kazehana, aquel sujeto se maravillo de todas aquellas criaturas, pero la que llamó su atención fue una manada de híbridos humano-zorro, esos seres eran hermosos y tenían patas, cola y orejas peludas, vio como jugueteaban entre ellos hasta que una pequeña de esa raza cayo cerca de una roca y se lastimo lo cual le hizo llorar y de sus ojos salían pequeños diamantes muy brillantes y hermosos, el hombre quien se hayaba escondido pensó que se había ganado la lotería, solo debía secuestrar a la pequeña zorrita humana y su vida estaría arreglada para siempre._

 _Con sigilo se acerco ya que vio como los mayores que acompañaban a la niña zorrita se distrajeron por un momento, entonces tapó la boca de la pequeña y la cargo para irse corriendo._

 _Los papás de la niña vieron que esta no estaba y se espantaron, olfatearon el sitio y detectaron el olor de su hija y de aquel ser humano despreciable que se la llevo a la fuerza. Con una rapidez se transformaron en dos enormes Zorros y salieron a toda prisa por su pequeña, cuando se hallaron cerca de ambos rodearon al ser humano y le rugieron para que la soltara pero el humano no era tonto, había venido armado traía una pistola con lo cual apunto la cabeza de la chica zorrita lo cual la espanto demasiado y se desmayo al instante que lo sintió en su frente._

 _Los zorros desesperados aullaron pidiendo ayuda al sabio quien apareció de inmediato, el hombre al ver a aquel sujeto que flotaba se aterro y por error jalo el gatillo del arma y disparo a la pequeña, los padres de la niña al ver lo que hizo no aguantaron mas y se lanzaron al humano, lo rasguñaron, mordieron y desprendieron el brazo con el que mató a su hija. No lo mataron por que sería ser como ese sujeto, Hagoromo al ver aquello se coloco enfrente de los zorros y les dijo que debían escapar pero al ver que no cooperaban pidió que al menos los mas pequeños seres debían irse o esconderse, a lo que preguntaron el porque, la razón una visión del futuro._

 _Aquel hombre se había ido arrastrado cuando el sabio hablaba con los zorros, llegó a rastras a mas allá del límite del pueblo, donde un pequeño grupo de gente se disponía a comer lo vieron y auxiliaron, después les dijo a los pueblerinos que las criaturas de la aldea Kazehana cruzaron la linea de división y lo atacaron. Madara al oír que las criaturas rompieron la promesa mando a su ejército a eliminar a cada uno de ellos y no dejar ni uno vivo._

 _Todo fue una guerra._

 _Las criaturas se defendía como podían y los humanos los atacaban a traición, al amanecer todo había acabado._

 _Todas los seres místicos y mágicos habían sido eliminados y muchas personas habían fallecido, entre ellos el Rey Madara y el sabio Hagoromo. El pueblo de Konoha al perder a su rey pusieron a Senju Hashirama como su sucesor._

 _Años después el pueblo de Konoha se expandió las tierras de aldea de Kazehana se usaron para agrandar el reino._

 _Durante la excursión del rey, vio dos pequeños seres que se escondían debajo de un árbol, cuando se acerco se sorprendió al ver que tenían partes de animales. Eran dos niñas, una era medio gato y humano mientras la otra era medio zorro y humano._

 _Las niñas con miedo a que las lastimen se abrazaron entre ellas y sollozaron, pero solo recibieron una acaricia en su cabeza por parte del rey y un ofrecimiento a vivir con el. Ambas aceptaron y el rey se las llevo ocultas en su regazo._

 _Les hizo trajes para cubrir sus orejas y patas y así nadie las lastimara. Ellas encontraron un lugar al cual llamar hogar._

 **FIN DE LA HISTORIA**

 ** _Fin de la Narración de Tsunade_**

 **Prosigue el Flash Back de Kushina**

\- Y tu crees que hayan existido aquellos seres gato y zorro - pregunto con inocencia, pero Tsunade le contó algo.

-Creo que ya tienes edad para saber la verdad.- suspiro y prosiguió.-Nosotros somos descendientes del ser místico zorro humano.- dijo con gran pesar.

Pero oyó la risa de la niña.

-Jajajaja hay mamá que cosas dices, si nosotros fuésemos familia no crees que tendríamos patas, orejas y cola como ellos.- hubiera seguido riéndose pero al ver la cara seria de su mamá supo que debía callar.

-Mi niña nosotros nacimos normal pues nuestra sangre va mas para el lado humano que el zorruno pero debes tener cuidado, quizás en el futuro uno de tus hijos nazca con esa genética. Si eso llegase a pasar deberás protegerlo de todo, ya que aun hay gente que desea encontrarlos debido a las lágrimas de nuestra raza. - acaricio la mejilla de su hija y se retiro del cuarto. Kushina quedo en silencio pensando en lo que le dijo su madre, si eso sucediera, si uno de sus hijos naciera así lo protegería a capa y espada.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 _Kushina recordó aquellas palabras de su madre, ella tenia razón uno de sus hijos (el único) tiene sangre de sus ancestros, su niño es un zorro-humano. Y su deber es protegerlo de todo mal._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _Unas horas habían pasado y la enfermera aun no había vuelto. Estaba desesperada. Y pensó._

\- ¿Y si alguien además de la enfermera vio que sus lagrimitas se volvieron diamantes y se lo llevaron?

\- ¿Que tal si la enfermera se lo robo?

\- ¿Que tal si el doctor piense que es algo satánico y lastime a mi hijo?

 _Sus pensamientos se disiparon al ver a la enfermera regresa con su bebe a la habitación ya dormido. Esta lo coloco en la pequeña cunita del hospital que estaba a un lado de Kushina, luego ella salio y el doctor que la atendió entro y le hablo._

\- Disculpe la tardanza Sra. Kushina, estaba revisando a su hijo pero no le veo nada malo, de hecho es muy sano, lo que no me explico es lo de sus lagrimales. - explico el doctor. - Tal vez debería llevar este caso a la asociación de médicos y doctores para... - ¡No! - grito Kushina, y prosiguió. - No creó que sea necesario doctor, yo creó que fue solo una casualidad y tal vez nunca vuelva a pasar, y si ocurre de nuevo yo le avisare. - término de decir. - Si usted cree que es lo mejor, pero por favor si ocurre de nuevo no dude en venir conmigo. - una vez terminando de hablar se retiró de la habitación.

 _Kushina miro la cama de su hermoso hijo en donde dormía tranquilamente, ignorando las lágrimas y la tristeza de su madre quien se acercó a verle._

\- No te preocupes mi pequeño sol yo te protegeré siempre. Por la memoria de Minato te lo juro.

 **15 años después.**

\- Mamá... ¿puedo salir un rato afuera?

\- No hijo mio el mundo es peligroso y más para ti. Ven, - tomo la mano del joven quien estaba en la puerta y lo regreso a la sala. - debes terminar tus deberes para que seas inteligente y sepas como protegerte de cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño. Me has entendido... Naruto.

\- Si mamá pero pensé que podía salir solo por un momento. - dijo el rubio afligido.

\- ¡No! Ya te dije que no es no, así que obedece. - dijo la pelirroja impaciente.

\- Lo siento... No diré nada mas... De veras... - dijo Naruto sollozando.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no llores! Que acaso deseas que te lastime. - Kushina se estaba enojando.

\- No... Yo lo siento. - dejo de llorar el muchacho.

\- Retirate a tu habitación a terminar tus deberes, yo te llamare a la hora de cenar. - una vez dicho, Kushina se fue a la cocina y Naruto a su cuarto.

 _A la Uzumaki no le gustaba tratar a su hijo de esa forma pero pensaba que si no se comportara de esa manera Naruto seria una persona demasiado sensible. Desde que salio del hospital, hizo que reforzaran su casa pues temía por la seguridad de su hijo al crecer, el pequeño aún lloraba y se le formaban como diamantes. Le dijo que no era de hombres el llorar, un hombre es fuerte y valiente; pero aun así no lo podía evitar._

 _Una vez en su cuarto, el rubio se puso a pensar sobre el porque nunca puede salir. Nunca ha tenido ni un amigo, ni siquiera había ido a un parque a jugar, nunca había visto una playa que no fuese en una imagen de un libro o en su computadora, tampoco había ido a una escuela su madre trae maestros personales a su casa. Nunca ha visto mas allá de cuatro paredes de su hogar._

\- Papá... porque mi mamá me trata así... yo que le hice. - hablaba con una foto que se encontraba en su escritorio, se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación, alzo la mirada y miro la noche estrellada cuando paso una estrella fugaz, cerro los ojos y en silencio pidió un deseo.

\- Desearía poder salir algún día de aquí, conocer el mundo y tal vez tener un amigo o una novia... espera... no me atraen muchos las niñas ni las de la televisión... tal vez un novio, si seria mejor. - una vez termino cerro su ventana, se baño y coloco la pijama y se recostó. Hoy no deseaba cenar.

 **Mientras abajo en la cocina**

 _Kushina terminaba de hacer la cena, cuando de pronto tocan la puerta delantera._

\- ¿Quien es a esta hora? - se dirigió a abrirla pero no llego pues la puerta había sido tumbada por varios hombres.

 _Un hombre de cabellos cafe y ojos negros se puso frente a la Uzumaki y hablo._

\- Kushina hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. ¿Como estas?

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres?

\- Me dijeron que ahora tienes una fortuna ¿no es así?

-Vengo por lo que me corresponde.

\- No tengo nada, dejame y vete.

\- Eres una mentirosa, me han dicho que has pagado la deuda de tu marido en el banco y que incluso le has pagado a tu suegro los mejores doctores para su cuidado. Dame mi dinero.

\- Yo no tengo nada tuyo. Como dices ya pague la deuda, así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Vete.

\- Suficiente. No seguiré hablando contigo. Muchachos - se dirigió al grupo de gente que trajo. - Revisen la casa, si encuentran algo de valor traiganlo ante mi.

\- ¡SI SEÑOR! - hablaron todos al mismo tiempo.

 _Estos registraron desde arriba y abajo, pero no hayaban nada de valor. Hasta que un azabache del grupo se dirigió a la parte de arriba, donde tampoco había nada. Ni en el cuarto de la mujer ni la del hijo al parecer el chico se había ido de parranda fue su pensamiento , iba a irse cuando escucho un ruido en el baño. Cuando abrió la puerta alguien lo había golpeado con una escoba pero no le derrumbó, el atacante iba a hacerlo de nuevo pero este lo detuvo y vio a un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio. El muchacho al ver que era mas fuerte el otro que el soltó la escoba y se alejo lo mas rápido, no obstante ni pudo salir del baño pues este lo sujeto de ambos brazos._

 _ **Narra Naruto**_

\- Sueltame por favor. - dije lo mas silencioso que pude, ya que algo me decía que aquel sujeto no venía solo.

\- ¿Dobe eres tu? - dijo el sujeto que me estaba sujetando, por el pánico a que me hiciera daño no lo mire pero al oír el dobe. Solo alguien me decía así.

\- Amateratsu23SU*... el del internet... ¿Es usted? - lo observe mejor y pude ver que tenia como 17 años mas grande que yo por dos años, lo conocí en el facebook pues me cree una cuenta con un alias y al parecer el igual, era idéntico a su foto en linea... aunque yo aún tenia miedo.

\- ¿Tu eres hijo de Minato Namikaze? - cerro la puerta del baño, no se si para evitar que yo escapara o que alguien nos viera.

\- Si... No lo conocí... pero... mi madre... me cuenta mucho de el... - respondí con nerviosismo y espanto, pues quien no se pone así digo entran extraños a tu casa, tienen a tu madre y revuelven la casa en busca de dinero que ni tenemos, quien no se pone así.

\- Mira Kurama10NU*, no quiero lastimarte ni que te hagan daño, sólo dime donde tiene tu madre el dinero y joyas, se las doy a mi padre y nos vamos.

-Tu padre es quien hizo esto... - estaba apunto de llorar, - no, no puedo si lo hago me descubrirán se fuerte, Naruto. - me dije eso en mis pensamientos.

\- Nosotros no... - no pude terminar la frase pues alguien abrió la puerta de una patada lo que provoco que me cayera encima de el joven. Por dios.

 _ **Narro yo**_

 _Uno de los hombres del padre del azabache abrió la puerta del baño y encontró al rubio encima de este, antes de eso, creyó que su subjefe estaba en problemas así que decidió subir arriba y oyó ruido por el baño, así que pateo la puerta con fuerza y vio aquello._

\- ¿Quien eres tu y que le hace al subjefe?

 _Aquel hombre tomo de los cabellos del rubio ante la mirada del azabache y lo jalo llevándolo hasta su jefe Fugaku Uchiha, una vez abajo lo lanzo frente a el y le dijo._

\- Este pedazo de animal iba a lastimar al señorito Sasuke - miro con desprecio a Naruto quien quería llorar debido al golpe que se dio al caer frente de aquel sujeto de cabellos café y ojos negros y fríos. Miro a su madre quien estaba al lado de aquel hombre tenebroso estaba desmayada y por su aspecto al parecer aquel salvaje la golpeo.

\- ¿Que le hizo a mi madre? ¿Que es lo que quiere de nosotros? - dijo el rubio temblando en el suelo y apunto de llorar.

\- Tu madre no quiso cooperar, asi que la golpee. - lo miro de cerca. Era casi igual a su antiguo amigo y socio solo que tenia la mirada de su madre y según el esas feas marcas en sus mejillas. Tomo su rostro y siguió hablando - ¿Tu si lo harás verdad? Donde están las riquezas de tu madre.

\- No se... yo no se... no se de que habla. Nosotros no tenemos nada de eso por favor no nos haga daño. - Naruto estaba espantado de que aquel hombre al saber la verdad los matara.

\- ¡No seas igual de mentiroso su ella! ¡Habla! ¡¿En donde están el maldito tesoro de tu madre?! - lo alzo y lanzo al suelo para comenzarle a golpear.

\- ¡Ahhh! Duele... Por favor... Detenganse... - el rubio decía como podía pues el pelicafe no se detenía.

 _Después de unos 10 minutos se harto y con otra patada mas fuerte lo alejo. En ese momento el azabache bajaba y vio a su amigo (en internet) ahí lastimado y jadeando por aquel dolor que tenía. Quiso acercarse pero sabía que si desobedecía así padre este después seria el herido._

\- Señor Fugaku, hemos revisado cada rincón de la casa y no ha ni una bóveda ni joyas nada.

\- Tsk. Solo vine a desperdiciar mi tiempo. Vamos dejemos este lugar. - se retiro enojado con todo su grupo.

 _Mientras en el suelo una mujer yacía en mal estado y un rubio adolorido sollozo en silencio, no aguanto mas y sus lágrimas salieron. Por fortuna ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta. Excepto un azabache que se quedó ahí tratando de ayudar antes de que su padre y jefe se de cuenta._

\- Lo lamento, Sra. Kushina mas tarde enviare a expensas de mi padre a que le ayuden a usted y a su hijo. - cargo a la pelirroja, le hizo primeros auxilios y la coloco en el mueble de la sala. Y decidió ayudar al rubio.

-Pequeño dobe, disculpa que no haya detenido a mi padre, pero temo de el y lo que le haga a mi madre si le desobedezco. - cargo al rubio quien se acababa de desmayar. - Sabes yo quería conocerte hace un tiempo, pero no se esta forma. Imaginar que solo te conocí por una imagen de un anime, eres mas lindo en persona. Espero que en un futuro me perdones por no poder auxiliarte.

\- Teme... - dijo el rubio entre sueños y soltó un par de lágrimas. El azabache lo miro y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios, aunque Naruto nunca lo sabría.

\- Tu mamá si tiene un tesoro y eres tu. - le curo y acomodo en el otro sofá. Se acerco y acaricio la mejilla. - Descuida Naruto, no le diré nadie tu secreto. Nadie sabrá que tu eres un descendiente de los hombres-zorro. - se levanto y se fue, claro que antes marco a una ambulancia para que vinieran a revisarles mejor.

 _El azabache de nombre Sasuke Uchiha alias Amateratsu23SU es amigo en linea de Kurama10NU, averiguo todo sobre este hasta su verdadero nombre. Ya sabia que su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki en ese tiempo tenia 10 pero ahora 15 años, no le dejaban salir de su hogar, tenia maestros personales y que no conoce mas allá de su casa, le gusta el ramen y un peluche de zorrito (ese se lo envió el cuando cumplio 11 años anónimamente), también es hijo único aunque no sabia quienes eran sus padres, tal vez debió averiguar eso se dijo._

\- Ya te encontré mi destinado. Ya no dejare que mi padre te vuelva a hacer daño. - se dirigió a un auto quienes tenía a su chofer y compañeros en espera.

-Chicos es Hora de acabar con el reinado de Fugaku Uchiha.

 **2 años después...**

 _Un rubio se dirigía a clases de Karate, pues luego de lo sucedido, su madre creyó conveniente que su hijo aprendiera a defenderse._

 _Naruto estaba feliz pues ya podía salir aunque sea solo a esa clases pero estaba afuera. Desde hace 1 año, aunque aún tuviera clases en su hogar, su madre es muy sobreprotectora._

 _Se preguntaran ¿se seguían hablando el y el Uchiha?_

 _La respuesta es si._

 _Naruto quería saber el porque paso todo eso. Su ahora novio en linea le contó todo. Desde la amenaza de su padre hacia su madre y este. El como su hermano mayor se había escapado de esto y un secreto de familia. Los Uchiha son descendientes de los seres místicos gatos humanos. Y que al parecer sabía que debía conocerle. También contó que después de mucho tiempo su padre ya no seria problema para ellos pues al parecer, alguien le dio vino envenenado y este al no ser atendido a tiempo falleció. Aunque el rubio se había espantado mucho, casi no le tomo importancia. Naruto igual contó sus secretos. Se hablaron por primera vez sin ningún secreto._

 _Sasuke pidió formalmente la mano de Naruto en noviazgo a su madre hace 8 meses (aunque ya eran novios hace un año y medio) esta al principio no acepto por temor a que lastimara a su hijo como el salvaje de Fugaku ese día. Pero después de 2 meses de tanto insistir (mas de parte de Naruto que de Sasuke) aceptó._

 _Llegando a clases de Karate se sorprendió que todo estuviese a oscuras..._

\- ¿Sera que hoy no hay clases? - se pregunto.

 _Cuando prendió las luces se sorprendió de ver el lugar lleno de flores bellísimas y un gran letrero que decía._

 _ **¡TE AMO DOBE!**_

 _ **TE CASARÍAS CON ESTE TEME**_

 _Detrás del cartel un azabache traia un ramo de girasoles y una cajita de terciopelo que contenía un anillo de oro con un rubi en la parte de medio en forma de espiral, se acerco al rubio que tapaba su boca con las palmas de sus manos y tenia los ojos llorosos y se arrodilló frente a el y hablo._

\- Naruto mi hermoso zorrito, se que para muchos no soy la mejor persona que has conocido, soy jefe de un grupo mafioso, soy un temperamental y un teme como dices pero para mi tu eres el único que logra ver lo que soy realmente contigo. Te amo, te casarías conmigo.

\- Si... Si... Si me caso contigo. ¡Buaaaaaaaa! - lloro demasiado que los díamantes cayeron de montón.

\- Gracias dobe. - se levanto y coloco su anillo en uno de sus dedos.

 _Una vez colocado juntaron sus frentes y se miraron por un rato y luego se besaron, luego de que casi se ahogaban se separaron y se sonrieron._

\- Te amo Teme. - dijo Naruto con una bella sonrisa.

\- Y yo a ti Dobe. - lo abrazo.

\- Oye Sasuke... - aun siendo abrazado.

\- ¿Que pasa? - lo soltó se poco a poco.

\- ¿Como recogeremos todos estos diamantes? - vio que eran demasiados para que ambos pudiesen cargarlo.

\- Dejalo ahí, se lo dejaremos como pago por la suciedad que haremos. Lo tomaran como un bono. - dijo Sasuke con una mirada lujuriosa.

\- ¿Que harémos? - dijo Naruto inocentemente.

\- Venganse para acá mi Dobe, que ya olvido que hoy cumple 18 años. - se acerco peligrosamente al rubio pensativo.

\- Ay Dios es verdad... - alzo la mirada, después de ver al azabache trago duró y se alejó despacio. - Espero que por suciedad te refieras a que comeremos ramen aquí, de verás.

\- O no mi zorrito sera otra cosa. Me pedidas mas y llorarás, pero estas serán las más hermosas lágrimas de zorro.

-Esto significa peligro para mi... Jeje.

 **Fin**

Notas finales

*Amateratsu23SU* (alias que se me ocurrió para Sasuke, "Amateratsu" su técnica, "23" el día de cumple y "SU" sus iniciales Sasuke Uchiha)

* Kurama10NU* (alias que se ocurrió para Naruto, "Kurama" por el kyubi, "10" su cumple y "NU" sus iniciales Naruto Uzumaki.)

Gracias por leer.

Pingüinaitor


End file.
